


Making History

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: If it's in the papers, it happened.





	Making History

“My father always said that if it isn’t in the papers, then it didn’t happen,” Katherine said. She was lying on her stomach on Sarah’s bed, talking office politics, like she often did. Sarah was sitting nearby, filing away each treasured word for later use, as was her wont.

When Katherine fell asleep that night, Sarah rummaged up a pen and an old copy of the Sun. Quietly, she started to write down the little history that she and Katherine had shared. First kiss, September third 1899. First “I love you”, an undetermined date in the winter of 1900, on an ice encrusted fire escape.

Upon finishing her work, Sarah tucked the paper back into her desk. She’d give it to Katherine in the morning so that she could enjoy the joke. As for everybody else, Sarah wasn’t ready for them to find her scribbled testimony, but she hoped that one day she or Katherine would be able to write about their life experiences in earnest, to let the world know that they’d happened.


End file.
